Un Soir de Pleine Lune
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Le temps d’un couché de soleil, Hermione et Rémus pensent à ce qui les aura liés pour toujours et à jamais (one-shot)


**_Disclamer: _**Alors, tout tout tout est à JK Rowling et « l'intrigue » est, pour une fois à moi ! Vive moi lollll ( la phrase Pour toujours et à jamais vient de Lady Lyanna c'est une de ses fic ! Superbe ! )

_**Résumé: **Le temps d'un couché de soleil, Hermione et Rémus pensent à ce qui les a liés pour toujours et à jamais _

_**Un Soir de Pleine Lune**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil se couchait et il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la pleine lune ne se lève.

Pour l'un, la lune était son cauchemar. Étant un loup-garou, elle l'avait hanté jours et nuits depuis sa morsure. Cela c'était passé, il y a 25 ans, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

Pour l'autre, elle était belle, bien ronde et flamboyante. Le plus bel astre de la nuit. Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la grande bataille. Elle y avait perdu des êtres chers dont son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Tout ça à cause de cette satanée prophétie qui lui avait tracé un destin qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Elle se souvint de ce moment où, à coté du Saule, il lui avait tout avoué et elle avait fondu en larmes. C'était idiot mais, apprendre que son meilleur ami devait tuer ou être tuer n'était pas une chose facile à digérer. En effet, la prophétie indiquait clairement:

« **_… L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit …_** »

Et le combat final avait eut lieu, plus acharné et violent que jamais. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que jamais mais le courage des jeunes sorciers et sorcières n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Tous avaient une frousse incroyable et une peur d'y laisser leur vie mais étaient bien déterminés à vaincre Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tous: élèves, professeurs et citoyens du monde sorcier avaient participé à leur façon à cette guerre. Beaucoup y avaient laissés leurs vies mais le Lord avait été vaincu. Dans un accès de puissance incroyable, Harry avait détruit Voldemort. En effet, aidés de Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient combiné leur pouvoir. Et le lien qui les liait tous les trois était devenu leur force, leur faiblesse mais surtout le seul et unique moyen de vaincre le Mage Noir. Par la suite, ils s'étaient tous évanouis.

Hermione et Ron se réveillèrent cinq jours plus tard, Rémus et le professeur Dumbledore à leur chevet. Mais le coma d'Harry fut plus profond et il ne se réveilla pas.

Hermione partagea sa douleur avec Rémus Lupin. Elle ne s'en remit pas tout de suite mais avec la patience et l'amour qu'on lui portait, elle eut moins mal avec le temps. Mais la douleur était toujours là, quelque part, indélébile. Mais elle avait finit par retrouver son sourire.

Ron l'y avait aidé mais se montrait maladroit. Il était d'une maladresse touchante et son talent de la faire rire dans les moments les plus sombres marchait toujours.

Rémus avait été plus patient … restant avec elle pour la soutenir et lui parlant pendant de nombreuses heures pour évacuer leur douleur commune. Cela les avait liés. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement et cette amitié sincère c'était transformé au fur et à mesure en un amour puissant.

De son coté, Rémus sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Hermione, adossée sur le mur, qui regardait le splendide couché de soleil rouge et or qui se déroulait devant eux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se sourirent et Rémus sut qu'il n'aurait pas mal cette nuit. Après lui avoir soufflé un baiser, Rémus se retourna et entre dans la cabane hurlante.

Hermione resta debout, le regardant partir. Le soleil disparut laissant place à la lune. La nuit était belle et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna. Quand elle franchit les portes du château, le loup cria. Un cri de joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_NdC: _**Héhéhé :o) merveilleux, non? VIVE MUMUUUUUUUUUS!

**_NdA: _**Héhé, un petit one-shot de plus écrit par moi ! Une première. Lala, vous n'imaginez pas ce que l'on peut faire quand on est coincé dans une bibliothèque pendant une heure parce qu'on est arrivé en retard ! Je pensais jamais pouvoir écrire un truc comme ça, mais je suis assez contente !

Alors, je ne vous cache pas que pour le pouvoir combiné de nos trois sorciers préférés, je me suis inspirée de la série Buffy ! En effet, dans la saison 4 ( je crois), ils combinent leur pouvoir pour que Buffy puisse vaincre Adam ( j'ai adoré ce passage en plus ) C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée pour vaincre Voldemort ( dsl d'avoir fait mourir Harry, mais bon, c'est la vie loll :p)

J'espère que vous avez aimés ! Bizzouxxx à tous

Le Saut de l'Ange


End file.
